At present, agricultural cultivation machines, particularly milling and tilling type cultivation machines, comprise a frame provided with a plurality of rotary plates on which blades are attached or linked.
Particularly, the cutting movement of said blades is rotary since the blades are arranged on the diameter of a rotary plate that is integral with a transmission shaft of said rotary movement.
It is known that said blades are linked to the rotary plates by means of common screws, which implies using auxiliary tools for changing or replacing the blades, or, screws with special properties that are particularly designed for this function, and which require a specific type of tool for handling.
The fastening device for coupling of blades in agricultural cultivation machines, which is the object of this invention, resolves the previously mentioned drawbacks, and also provides other additional advantages that will become evident from the following attached description.
The device of the invention is particularly designed for milling or tiller type cultivation machines, wherein the blades are linked on a rotary plate that is part of the actual machine in question. In particular, the cutting movement of said blades is rotary as they are arranged on the diameter of a rotary plate that is integral to a transmission shaft of said rotary movement.
To this end, and more specifically, said arrangement is characterized by the fact that it comprises an intermediate fastening element, made up of a solid body, which links the blade to the rotary plate; with said intermediate fastening element being provided with fastening means for linking it to the rotary plate; guiding means for inserting the blade in the intermediate fastening element; and at least one through hole transverse to the direction of the guiding means, intended for inserting a removable pin which, in an inserted position of said pin, acts like a retention element for the blade with respect to the intermediate fastening element.
According to the characteristics mentioned, the guiding means for inserting the blade consist of at least two opposite grooves arranged partially along the perimeter on the contact face of the solid body with the blade. This way the blade remains inserted inside the guiding means, except for the attacking area or area used for tilling.
Based on the characteristics described, the fastening means of the intermediate attachment element to the rotary plate consist of at least one bore hole for inserting a fastening screw that links the intermediate fastening element to the rotary plate.
Advantageously, and by virtue of the particular characteristics of the described invention, a device is obtained which makes it possible to change the tilling blade manually, without using auxiliary tools (wrenches, hammers, etc.).
It allows for the changeover or replacement of said blade owing to wear or breakage thereof by simply acting manually on the pin that acts as a retaining element.
In order to complete the following description, and to facilitate the comprehension of the characteristics thereof, a sheet of drawings accompanies this specification, which are an illustrative, non-limiting example of the most relevant details of the invention.